Acts Of Chaos
'The Members' The Acts of Chaos are a group of extremely powerful main villains from four different worlds who have sided with the Coalition. The group consists of Yhwach, Madara Uchiha, Zeref Dragneel and Blackbeard. Background At some point in history, the Acts of Chaos were created by Konton the Lord of Chaos to help create chaos in the worlds and eventually take over by usurping all order in the universe. Though it is unknown how he had created them, Konton's twin brother Chitsujo countered this by creating the Acts of Order in order to restore the balance of the worlds and defeat the Acts of Chaos. Chitsujo had indeed taken a wise decision as his creations were able to beat their counterparts and had restored order in their respective worlds, prior to the beginning of the war. Group Chemistry Given their similar goals and their allegiance to Konton, the Acts of Chaos have been shown to be capable of working with each other. They acknowledge each other as equals to an extent, given their roles and power in their universes, and they respect each other's authorities over their own universes, as acknowledged by Zeref during the Clover Town Arc. They are not above showing disdain towards each other, however, given their prideful natures and their belief in their own superiority. Zeref shows a moderate respect to Yhwach, but has displayed irritation towards Blackbeard and his rude mannerisms, and has shown frustration at Madara's condescending nature. Blackbeard appears relatively carefree around the other Acts, having yet to show any true signs of disdain to his comrades. Madara has been shown to be the most condescending as of late, showing clear arrogance at the meeting between the Acts, talking down to Zeref when he revealed he couldn't kill Luffy or Sabo, and displaying disdain towards Blackbeard. Yhwach seems to be more respectful to his comrades, recognizing the merit of Zeref's interference in the Battle of Clover town, and acknowledging Madara's and Blackbeard's input on the issue at hand. Trivia -In a Q/A, ND2014 ranked the Acts of Chaos from weakest to strongest as follows: Blackbeard, Zeref, Madara, Yhwach One Piece and Fairy Tail are still continuing, so this order is subject to change. *Each Act of Chaos has some sort of connection to their respective Act of Order. **Madara is the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki and Hashirama, Madara's former friend and rival was the reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Indra's younger brother. Sasuke Uchiha, who is Naruto Uzumaki's rival is the current reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki and Naruto is the current reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki . **Zeref Dragneel is the Older brother of Natsu Dragneel and one responsible for resurrecting him and turning him into a Demon/Etherious. **Ichigo Kurosaki 's mother Masaki Kurosaki is a Qunicy and all Quincy are distantly related to Yhwach. ** Marshall D. Teach has the same D in his name as Monkey D. Luffy and they both dream of becoming the Pirate King. ‎ Category:Coalition Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Terminology Category:Organizations/Groups